Like Father Like Son
by Airplane-Watchin
Summary: His father's busy so of course it's up to him to save his mother dear from the 'bad man'.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

So i know i'm supposed to be uploading a previous story that is collecting cobwebs but this entered my head and I just had to put it down :D and I've totally got a thing for a married RenxKyoko with a kid/kids :)

apologies for any mistakes

Enjoy!

**SKIP BEAT is not mine cuz sadly I cannot draw such hotness like Ren :.( ***

* * *

The vast lobby was scattered with the company's employees walking to and fro to their destinations.

Managers, secretaries, interns, and the occasional eye burning pink suit crossed the extravagant lobby.

On this sunny afternoon what caught the attention of most was not the death glaring pink suit but rather the very scowling toddler of two or three walking with determined purpose towards the entrance of the indoor cafe.

His golden eyes blazed and if given a dozen years or so one might say he would surpass his mother's demons and quite possibly his father's hidden death glare.

For now though the glare on his cherubic face did nothing but make the ladies in the lobby 'coo' and 'aww' over his decided cuteness.

All this was lost on the young child, for he was on a quest requiring a rescue and absolutely nothing would stand in his way. After all if he didn't save the beautiful queen who would? His father was busy and not to be bothered, which only left him.

He entered the cafe as fast as his small legs could carry him and with a genetic sort of stealth he gained from his parents, he bypassed the maître d' without a second glance.

With a sharp stare he looked around the cafe and spotted the offending man.

With such darkness of aura that dropped the temperature around him he walked to the table he sought out.

Although the beautiful woman at the table was his goal it was the man sitting opposite of her that caused the deserving glare.

"Don't touch my mama!" ordered the toddler as he reached the table, just as the blonde haired man at the table decided to sneak his hand over to hers.

A few patrons along with the couple at the table looked up. The blond man scowled at the interruption and the woman looks surprised.

"Sano!"

The boy walked over to her and carefully heaved himself up into her lap while she asked what he was doing here.

The scowl on the blond man's face increases at the hindrance. Can't he even get a few minutes with her without people interfering with them? First it was her annoying husband and now it's the son.

He looks at mother and son with a dull stab in his heart. It could have been their son sitting in her lap if things hadn't going down so horribly. Why had he let the past control his emotions? Why couldn't he overcome it?

"Where's your father?" she asks bringing the man out of his thoughts.

Sano beams at her proudly and exclaims "Otou-shan is working."

"Yes I know that, but you were supposed to be with him Sano, not running around all alone."

Her worry is lost on him as he claims how efficiently he can take care of himself and how much of a "big boy" he is.

"Mama let's go back to Otou-shan" he demands once again glaring at the man in front of them.

"It's obvious he didn't get his manners from you" states the blond softly.

The woman smiles gently as she runs her fingers through her son's ebony hair.

"No...when it comes to situations like this I suppose he takes after his father."

"Don't talk to him Mama! He's a bad man!" declares Sano, pointing at the man without letting the blond answer.

His mother grabs his finger and brings it down saying sternly, "It's rude to point at people like that Sano, and it's also rude to say mean things like that. Apologize to him."

Sano scrunches his face in debate, deciding if he should apologize to the enemy or if he should face his mother's wrath.

None too happy about the decision he reaches, he bows slightly to the man and murmurs a small "gomenashai".

The man raises one eyebrow in question.

"What makes you think I'm a bad man Sano?" he asks forcing the name out of his mouth. This meeting has gone from decent to painful in a matter of minutes.

The golden eyes glaring back at him are a sordid reminder of his stupidity.

How could he have treated her in such a way? Even though he had decided to leave the past in the past he still learned nothing and now she was lost to him forever.

"Otou-shan doesn't like you!" answers Sano furiously "and you made Mama shad."

This gets him another rebuke from his mother and it causes even more pain for the blond man which seeps out of his carefully calm eyes.

The ever perceptive mother notices this and makes to leave.

As she stands her wrist is tightly grasped by the man's hand.

It's a rather wrong move on the part of the man because before the black haired beauty can respond a small chubby hand comes down in a haphazard karate chop, courtesy of his grandfather thank you very much.

It's not executed properly but it does the job. The man's hands move away in reflex and perhaps a slight pain which he will never admit.

"Sthay away from Mama" bites out the little voice from his mother's arms.

The woman sighs and knows that another rebuke for her son will solve nothing. The only way to avoid more damage would be make a faster exit.

She shifts her son in a more comfortable position where she can keeps his small arms and feet away from harming distance.

She smiles serenely at the blond and says "I'm sorry Fuwa-San but if you have nothing important to discuss with me then I shall be taking my leave and I do apologize for my son's rude behavior."

The last bit is said while looking at her son in a piercing gaze. The boy shrinks in panic. An angry mother is never a good thing and when your mother is Kyoko then it's twice as worse.

"Kyoko-" Sho protests but he doesn't get far as Kyoko throws in her perfect good-bye bow, or as perfect as she can make it holding her purse and son.

She gives one last smile in farewell as she turns around.

Sano grabs his mother's neck and looks back, sticking his tongue out to the blond man who is watching them leave dejectedly.

"Sano" his mother warns.

He turns around to face her and the beaming smile he throws her way makes her forget for a few moments that she's supposed to be none too happy with him.

Like father like son she thinks amusingly and obviously the attention he gets from his grandparents, his father, Moko-san, Lory, and every other person does not help with trying to keep her child as unspoiled as possible.

Just as she is about to "teach" her son what good manners are her body vibrates, shocking a few passersby. Kyoko uses one hand to take out her phone.

"Otou-shan!" cries Sano as his father's picture comes up on the phone.

Kyoko glares at the picture as she taps the phone. Her husband better have a good reason as to why their son is traipsing around LME without an adult.

"Moshi moshi" she says in a calm collected tone, but her husband picks up the inner demons rising out of her.

"You have him don't you?" he asks through the phone.

"Which makes me ask why you don't have him, because as I recall that's exactly where I left him half an hour ago" she says icily.

A nervous laugh comes from the other side and the temperature around the mother and son has dropped, causing a few people to run for cover.

"Kuon" she states dangerously while Sano giggles, it's always funny when his mother gets mad at his father.

Her husband sighs and asks "Where are you guys right now?"

"Don't try changing the subject."

"I'm not, Yashiro is enjoying our conversation too much for my taste which is why I'd rather do this face to face so he might have the decency to let us have some privacy."

She can hear the gentleman smile in his voice and were it not for the situation she would have laughed.

"We're about to go to the elevators."

"Don't bother coming up, I'll come down. It's the west lobby right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

Kyoko hangs up the phone and Sano tries to make a grab for it.

"Your father is coming down Sano; you can speak with him then. I already hung up the phone" she tells the crestfallen boy.

The pair wait by the elevators as Sano plays with his mother's hair. Eventually he buries his head in her hair.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry"

Kyoko laughs, catching the attention of a few men waiting for the elevators.

At least you didn't get your eating habits from your father she contemplates as she gives him an answer, stroking his head. Though he doesn't eat like his grandfather, her son ate when he was hungry and when he wasn't no one could coax him to eat a single bite. In that respect he was every bit like his father.

One of the elevator's dings open and Sano practically leaps out of Kyoko's arms.

Kuon Hizuri smiles blissfully down at his son as he takes him out of his wife's arms. Never mind the swooning woman in the vicinity.

A light kiss is brushed against Sano's forehead and Kuon looks over his son's head to see his divinely pissed off wife.

"Where's Yashiro-san?" she asks coolly, still using the honorifics after all these years.

"Oh, I lost him on the way" replies Kuon casually as he grabs her hand and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Like how you lost our son?" she questions as they start walking to the parking lot exit.

Sano quietly watches their exchange as his father swallows uneasily.

"Well…see…" he trails off, knowing that nothing will please his wife.

Sano reaches out and touches his mother's cheek with his fingertips.

"Mama, Otou-shan was bushy and that bad man would have hurt you." He says as if his statement makes everything better.

Kyoko rolls her eyes and tells her son "Sano, I left you with your Otou-san for a reason, not so he could let you run around everywhere and Fuwa-san is not a bad man so be nice."

The scowl is back on the toddlers face and his father laughs but the glare from his wife stops him.

"Stop teaching him things like that."

"I didn't teach him anything" defends Kuon breezily.

Kyoko gives him a pointed look as she replies "Yes, because watching Fuwa-san's interviews on TV and telling your son to pick out the 'bad man' is not teaching your son anything?"

The scowl is now on both father and son and Kyoko can't do anything but laugh out loud.

Her laugh is cut off as her husband grabs her waist and soundly kisses her, making her beet red as Sano giggles in joy.

Her husband smirks down at her and with her smiling son all Kyoko can think is 'like father like son'.

* * *

sooo...umm reviews would be nice? haha

just wanted to point to anyone who was wondering, I made their son's eyes golden and his hair black because even though this is fan fiction and pretty much anything goes I kinda like to follow the rules of genetics. So in that sense it would be pretty rare for their kid to be a blond with green eyes both of which are a recessive gene. :) so yeah.

Thanks for reading! ^_^ thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****Skip Beat does not belong to me, although Sano totally does...kyyyaaaa**

All mistakes belong me too

* * *

Lory Takadara was not a paranoid man; despite outer appearance all those close to him knew that he was a fairly level headed man. Sure he had his "moments", but where it signified Lory saw everything through clear eyes.

Thus he could not account for his increasing paranoia, Lory was sure that something was after him. What that something was, he had no clue, and all he knew was that each day was getting worse.

It had all started out simple enough; his favorite one of a kind "My Candy Love" ballpoint pen being misplaced, his favorite nap time pillow, featuring his favorite anime couple, was found in the dusty storage closet and it all seemed to go downhill from there.

Today had been worse, for Lory missed a meeting, an actual meeting! Everyone had been informed that the ever spontaneous President of the company had rescheduled the meeting; only President Lory was left clueless to the change in schedule.

Perhaps I have an evil twin lurking around mused Lory as he walked back to his office in an Amazonian outfit clearly displaying his fit body.

In some ways it irked Lory that he could not for the life of him figure out who was after him, for now he was more than sure that someone was after him but who? Perhaps he would ask Sebastian to look into this situation, because Lory realized that he was at the point that he would need as much as help as he could get.

Still in his musings he failed to notice the graceful actress coming his way. Her face filled with a warm smile as she noticed the President and her golden eyes glowed in comfort.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Takadara-san" greeted Kyoko as she bowed to the President.

Awaking from his thoughts Lory looked down just in time to see a black haired head bowed down to him. Knowing full well who that unique posture belonged to Lory smiled as one of his favorite actress/person stood up elegantly.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan"

"How are you this morning Takadara-san?"

Lory couldn't help but chuckle at her formality, even after all these years Kyoko still treated with far too much respect, in his opinion. He thought that with her marriage to Kuon she would have loosened up a bit but she was as formal as ever, though she withstood his jokes better. He could recall the full faced blushes that would sprout in mere seconds when he used to tease her while she dated Kuon. He could also recall Kuon's glare when he did tease the pair.

"I'm good Kyoko-chan, how about you? It's rare to see you in the building, do you not have to be on set today?"

With a soft shake of her head the young woman replied, "No, thankfully today I only had to meet with my manager and I had a few various meetings to attend."

At the word meeting Lory could not help but think of his own missed meeting, and a strange thought entered his brain, or as strange it was for Lory.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan can you see spirits?"

To say Lory's statement took Kyoko off guard would be an understatement and habitually her mind went in defense. She couldn't help it, whenever the president asked or said strange things it usually lead to out of this world situations she did not want to be a part of. Kyoko knew that most times he meant well but that did not stop her from being wary when he asked strange questions.

"No" she said slowly and continued in that same manner "not really, I mean I can feel certain auras and such but I can't see ghost, though that beagle dog can as I recall."

Lory gave her a confused look, wondering who 'that beagle dog' was; even still he was pleased with her response.

"Good, good" he repeated rubbing his hands together not really seeing her as his calculating eyes glazed over. He was definitely up to something.

Kyoko looked at him cautiously and pondered how her simple statement was about to get her involved into another predicament with the president.

Jerking his head out his plans the President looked up see Kyoko looking at him suspiciously, he laughed and her look took a turn for the worse.

Better make a run for it thought Kyoko as she tried to think of an excuse. Sadly for her the President reached over and put both is hands on her shoulders.

"Kyoko-chan you don't have any meetings at this moment do you?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Lying was never Kyoko's strong point so she could do only one thing in this situation, nod numbly.

"Great!" exclaimed Lory taking Kyoko back to his office, almost in a forced manner.

There he explained his well thought out plan to her and Kyoko tired, she really did, she tried her best not to look at the President like he was crazy and that in its self was a great accomplishment. To say the President was crazy, not because he dressed like the world was a stage, or even because he had this sick idea that love was the greatest thing in the world and should be spread around like a contagious disease, but rather for his plan was a bit out of the ballpark.

Sure Lory Takadara had some crazy plans and Kyoko of all the people knew just how crazy his plans could get, but what mystified her was that his current simple plan was just plain silly.

Lory finished detailing his plan and looked at his employee in anticipation wondering if she would jump up and down in joy; it never even crossed the poor man that like most times Kyoko did not approve of his plans.

"Ano…Shacho-san" she started and Lory knew something was wrong, Kyoko had long given up calling him "president" due to much lecturing on his, Kuon's, Kuu's and Julie's part but whenever she got completely serious ever so often the dreaded "Shacho-san" would come out.

Lory raised his eyebrow and waited for her continue and continue she did, albeit a bit gingerly.

"Well don't you think you're just having a bad day? I mean, mistakes occur all the time and people miss appointments, it doesn't necessarily mean someone is after you."

Lory nodded his head as he took in her statements and stated firmly, "That may be true Kyoko-chan but I have a feeling that this is just not a case of me having a bad day."

With that Kyoko knew it was a hopeless cause. When Lory had a "feeling" it might as well had been a note send down from god or something.

Lory was adamant that someone or something was after him and it would seem that Kyoko would be the one helping him.

With an internal sigh Kyoko asked the President exactly what he wanted from her.

"Simple, I just need you to follow me when you can and see if you can sense anything strange."

Although very skeptical, Kyoko could do nothing but follow the President.

Follow him she did, and nothing out of the ordinary happened even if the President claimed foul play when he misplaced his favorite simulation game. Honestly Kyoko could not see how it would be considered "evil" (Lory's word) to put the game in the wrong section in the game shelves lining the room. It was always strange to see the older man and his obsession with simulation games and the trouble he went through cataloging each game according to type, favoritism, level type and so on.

Either way Kyoko considered her day almost wasted following around Lory.

"Kyoko?" came the question from one of the double doors as Kyoko tried to calm Lory down. Apparently the "evil" had decided to "steal" one of his costumes, or as Lory referred to them as, 'art'.

Kyoko turned around to see Kuon poking his head through the door, staring at the pair. Meeting her husband's eyes Kyoko couldn't help but feel calmer, all these years later and only this man could make her feel completely at peace.

Lory peeked at Kuon through his fingers, still depressed over his loss.

Kuon stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked politely.

Before Kyoko could reply with a sane answer Lory muttered "I'm cursed or someone is out to get me."

If possible Kuon's eyebrow raised even higher but the rest of his face was a passive as ever. His eyes gave nothing away and he wondered what silly situation the President got himself into now.

"I see, and how exactly do you know that?" question Kuon without missing a beat.

Kyoko rolled her eyes as Lory blurted out his "misfortunes".

"Well it seems to me President that you should go see an exorcist" quipped Kuon once the president was done.

Kyoko shook her head in hidden mirth and Lory came close to tears.

"Hidoi Kuon!"

Kuon chuckled softly "Gomen, President, I wish I could offer better advice but I can't and if you don't mind I'll be taking my wife home now."

The heartfelt look Kuon send Kyoko was enough to make Lory forget, for just one second, his dilemma.

Kyoko blushed prettily and walked towards Kuon.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Takadara-san, if you still feel like something is wrong please don't hesitate to call me" said Kyoko in farewell as the pair headed to the door. Lory nodded but it did not take a genius to figure out that the situation bothered him.

"So what was that all about?" asked Kuon gently grasping his wife's hand once they left the office.

Kyoko looked up at him confused "Didn't you listen to Takadara-san at all?"

"Well yeah, but it sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me" he replied shrugging.

"Kuon!" chided Kyoko still finding it hard to believe, after all these years of marriage that her husband could be very childish sometimes.

With a glint in his eyes Kuon slowly whispered leaning in "Yes?"

Kyoko reddened and a soft peep escaped her mouth as Kuon came closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" she questioned stammering.

"Well you see lovely lady, I haven't seen my wife all day long and a man can only take so much when he hasn't been kissed all day long."

Halfway in between rolling her eyes Kyoko's lips were swiftly captured. She knew it wasn't proper (in her eyes), knew she should make him stop… at least until they were not standing in one of the busy hallway of LME but she just couldn't. The heat slowly spread from her lips to the rest of the rest of her body as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Her eyes fluttered open a few minutes later and she met with hazy green eyes.

Voices from corner brought the pair back to reality. They straightened their faces and silently head towards the elevator still holding hands.

"Where is Sano?" Kyoko asked calming her body down.

"He's waiting in the parking lot with Yukihito."

"Hmm"

The elevator dinged as they reached the basement parking lot and sure enough the young child ran, bursting with laughs, to his parents the minute the doors opened.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream was heard all through out the top floor of LME almost two weeks later.

Sebastian walked calmly into the President's office to see what was wrong.

Papers were fluttering around and the large desk had seen better days.

A frantic Lory was moving things left and right without a second thought to the mess he was creating.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Lory looked up at his employee, more like a member of the family, and whimpered.

"The script is gone!" cried out the hysterical Lory.

Sebastian's eyes remained as passive as ever, peeking out through his veil.

The pair stared at each other.

"Perhaps it's been misplaced," offered Sebastian after the long pause.

"It has not been misplaced, someone took it!" declared Lory, rather childishly.

"I see, well than I shall go look sir."

Sebastian turned around to go in search but Lory stopped him.

"Did you find anything about what I wanted?"

The lean man turned and with that straight face stated "No sir, I found no signs of foul play by your enemies."

Lory nodded and let out a deep sigh as Sebastian walked back out again.

Lory was sure now, someone was out to get him. If today's missing script didn't give it away then he didn't know what would. The long awaited movie written by Mariko Tamaka had finally been printed and the President had gotten the copy of the script just this morning in a crisp manila envelope. One might wonder what the importance of a script might be and why the President didn't just get another copy but alas life didn't work like that.

The storyline had been sought out by Lory when he had first heard of the idea. To Lory it was one of the greatest love story written if not the greatest. It had it all, the right amount of lightness, angst, and the skillful ending to boot. There was just enough drama to hold on to the audience but not enough that one wanted to punch every character half and hour into the story.

To think that he couldn't even ask for a replacement, for his pride would not allow it. What kind of a president would he be if he couldn't even take proper care of a script he had been badgering and badgering for and he had been the first to get the top-secret script? No other person beside the writer, her agent, and her boss knew about the script. For shame, if it ever reached their ears that he had lost the precious script like a high school student who loses handouts upon receiving them.

Sulking in his chair, Lory turned around to look down at the city of Tokyo wondering what to do next. Little ants walked about busy in their own worlds and Lory never felt so lost. He would eventually have to ask for a replacement if he didn't find the script…but not now.

A soft knock came from his door and in an unheard of tone Lory bid the person to enter.

Kyoko peeked through and her eyes turned to saucers when she saw the mess in the office.

"Is everything alright Takadara-san?" she asked worriedly eying the scattered papers and such.

Lory smiled at her worry, Kuon was lucky man indeed.

"As well as I can be Kyoko-chan. Please come in."

Kyoko came in looking sheepishly and contrastingly stern. Following closely behind her was Sano.

Lory perked up at seeing the child.

"Sano-chan!" Lory cried out.

Sano looked down, not meeting his gaze or his mother's.

Lory was surprised to see the young mother, dare he say it, glaring at her son. Lory couldn't believe it. Although Kyoko did not spoil her child like Kuu did, she was also not a harsh parent.

"Sano has something to tell you Takadara-san" Kyoko said calmly, never taking her eyes off her nervous son.

Lory was beyond perplexed now, he couldn't think of anything the Sano could tell him that would make the child so nervous. Perhaps he wanted to follow in his parent's careers and wanted to ask Lory for help, mused Lory happily.

Fidgeting, and refusing to move his eyes from the floor Sano stood there in silence even with his mother's demon like scowl looking down at him.

Lory walked closer to the pair, deciding to help Sano along, though it didn't explain Kyoko's attitude. Everyone knew how much she cared for her son and would do just about anything to make him happy, which meant her current attitude was due to something Sano did wrong. This did not explain why they were here though, thought Lory.

"Sano" she warned, causing Sano to flinch in fear.

Tears were brought to Lory's eyes and he wailed out "Oh Kyoko-chan stop! I'm sure Sano has done nothing wrong."

"He has something wrong, and he knows it" claimed Kyoko ominously "and he needs to fess up and apologize before he gets in more trouble."

Lory shook his head, about to say something when Sano looked up with those golden orbs, orbs which were tearing up.

"Moushiwake arimashen Taradara-shama" he said, bowing to the man in front of him. Kyoko sure taught him well, credited Lory as he watched the bow being executed.

Lory's eyes bugged out and there was no way to describe how utterly confused he was.

Titling his head Lory crouched and touched the boy's shoulder so he could get up from his bow. "Why are you apologizing to me Sano-chan?"

Looking as miserably as an adorable child could look the boy looked at Lory and then gave a pleading glance at him mother.

"Tell him why Sano" said his mother calmly, completely having lost her previous scowl.

Before he could get a word out the double doors to the room banged open and a ruffled Kuon hastily stepped in.

"It's not his fault" exclaimed the husband to the wife.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she watched her husband, while Lory looked on, confounded as ever.

"You knew?" Kyoko whispered in a deathly whisper.

"Otou-shan!" wailed Sano as he ran to his father.

Kuon picked up the tearful boy and looked back at his angry wife.

"You knew?" she repeated and Kuon couldn't help but cringe.

Sano buried his face in his father's neck and held on for dear life.

Swallowing Kuon nodded and replied "It's not so much as I knew….as it wasn't his fault."

Lory turned his head to watch as vein popped up on Kyoko.

"KUON!" she berated angrily as she understood Kuon's strange words, or at least they were to Lory.

"How could you do such a thing? I mean honestly, sometimes I wonder if you are thinking at all! Of all the stupidest things to do and you take it one step further by involving your son in it all! Do you have any idea as to what you're teaching him? Do you want him to grow up to be some brat with no regards for others?!"

It was rather amusing to see Kyoko lecture Kuon, while he tried to get a word in edgewise.

When Kyoko paused for breath Lory decided it would be perfect time for him to jump into this lovely fight, but alas his plan was thwarted when his granddaughter bursts through the closed doors trying to speak and breathe at the same time.

In her high school uniform Maria Takadara looked every inch a model's daughter.

Catching her breath and looking at the surprised people in the room she blurted out to Kyoko "It's not Kuon-sama's fault nee-san, it's mine!"

Lory almost fell down at Maria's statement. What the heck was going on?!

Demon's slowly swirled out of Kyoko as she turned away from Maria to look back at Kuon "You involved Maria in this too?"

Her cold voice chilled the room and Sano whimpered in his father's neck, while Kuon desperately wished a hole would open up and swallow him. If this was any other person he could have easily smiled brilliantly and bullshitted his way through this, but alas his wonderful wife was too much even for him to handle when her demons popped out.

"Wait, no nee-san!" cried out Maria in a last minute ditch effort to save whatever she could.

"Actually this whole thing is entirely my fault" said the calm and collected voice coming from Sebastian, who had materialized from god knows where.

Before Kyoko could respond, Lory spoke up having been confused for far too long.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" he questioned in a no nonsense voice.

Two guilty pair of eyes turned to him and looked away far too quickly. Sebastian looked as tranquil as ever and Kyoko simmered down a bit and let out a sigh of all sighs.

Rummaging through her bag she took out a manila envelope and walked over to Lory and handed it to him.

"I believe this belongs to you, Takadara-san" she said, glaring back at the occupants in the room.

Kuon flinched as Lory took the envelope and the label in the front told him everything.

Kyoko continued in that chastising voice "As you can see my husband and son have been the cause of all your trouble thus far. They took the script in your hand, along with everything else you thought was due to some curse or other."

Disbelief spread across Lory's face as he did not look up from Mariko Tamaka's script in his hands. To think that his most beloved actor would do something like this to him was a bit beyond Lory's intellect at the moment.

Looking up at Kuon with a hurt expression, he asked hoarsely "You're responsible for my missing "My Candy Love pen, my one of a kind pillow with Kein and Miho's face on it (let it be known to the dear readers that Kein Acardi, was a half foreign character in one of Lory's favorite anime movie, and let it also be known that said character was a playboy through and through, but love is love, no matter what shape right?...), and for my…"

Before he could go on about his plight Maria huffed in frustration and interrupted him "We might have done all that but it's completely your fault Jii-chan!"

Shock spread through Lory and Kyoko.

Probing through her skirt pocket she pulled out a pocket-sized journal.

Turning to Kyoko she asked sweetly "Do you know who this belongs to nee-sama?"

"I found it Okaa-shan!" exclaimed Sano from his father's arms getting a warning look from his mother sending him back into the safety of Kuon's neck.

Turning back to Maria Kyoko gestured for her to continue.

"Well it belongs to Jii-chan; Sano found it and brought it to me because he saw my picture in it and do want to know what we found in there?"

Something about the way this was turning around didn't bode well with Kyoko.

"Umm..no, not really Maria-chan"

"Well it details a baka plan Jii-chan had to add more spice in your marriage!" she said glaring at Lory.

"President was being bad!" pointed Sano at Lory accusingly.

"Hey it wasn't a baka plan!" defended Lory.

"Wait, I still don't understand what that has to do with you guys bothering Takadara-san."

"You see my dear the president is the reason for my many romance roles these past months, he put a restriction that I was not allowed any roles save for the romantic ones. I practically begged him to stop the restriction but he would not budge. He thought if he threw me into more romance roles then something would come from it" said Kuon cynically "I guess he was thinking that either you would be jealous beyond belief or that I would somehow fall for one of the female actress. Honestly I don't how he could have such a dumb plan. When Maria and Sano came to me with what they found and the plan they had I joined in and later Sebastian came into it too because he thought the president had gone too far with his crazy plan. "

"It wasn't a dumb plan! Nor was it crazy!" defended Lory once again.

Kyoko didn't know what to believe, the breezily way Kuon talked about his childish retaliation or the shifty way Lory was smiling nervously.

"See nee-sama you shouldn't be mad at Kuon-sama, if anyone deserves the blame it's Jii-chan! I mean seriously he's still causing trouble even after you are happily married."

"Every marriage needs trials and tribulations or else things become stale and fall apart" recited Lory.

"Or maybe you just need a life" retaliated Maria.

"Perhaps he just needs a girlfriend so he can leave the rest of us alone when it comes to our relationships" stated Kuon matter-of-factly.

Spluttering Lory proclaimed "I do not need a girlfriend!"

"If I might recommend someone Shacho-san, Ms. Ayame Nakatsu director for the music branch would make a good partner" put in Sebastian.

Lory rolled his eyes and stomped his feet "I'm not looking for a girlfriend Sebastian!

Sano giggled and gave his two cents "How about Kari? She alwaysh wants to marry me but I told her I'm getting married to Okaa-shan when I grow up."

Laughter filled the room while Lory glared and something hit Kyoko.

"Wait a second!" yelled Kyoko silencing the room.

She turned on Lory and asserted angrily "You were trying to break apart my marriage? You are the reason Kuon has had nothing but silly playboy roles with all those…those…horrible women?!"

"Uh-oh Okaa-shan is mad" whispered Sano.

Laughing anxiously Lory answered "Uhh Kyoko-chan it's not necessarily like that…you see-"

"Jii-chan just admit that you were trying to cause trouble, exactly like the time you bothered my ex-boyfriend and we broke up."

"Well he didn't deserve to be with you if he got tempted so easily."

"So does that mean Kuon doesn't deserve me if you are going around testing him?" questioned Kyoko pointedly.

"Ha ha ha….of course not Kyoko-chan."

"Then why did you do it?!" screamed three aggravated voices.

Rubbing his head Lory replied "Well I thought it would be fun."

Kyoko threw her hands up in the air, Maria rolled her eyes, and Kuon just sighed.

"That's not fun" pointed out Sano wisely "that just sheems like a boring adult thing."

"Anyways Takadara-san it would be best if you leave our marriage to ourselves" ordered Kyoko.

"Or Mom will hear about your little games" said Kuon smiling brightly knowing full well that if anyone who could scare Lory into stopping his shenanigans against them it would be Julie Hizuri.

"But..but.." pouted Lory, not wanting to giving up his fun just yet.

"Jii-chan!

"President!"

"Takadara-san!"

"Takadara-san if you get bored you can come and play with me! I'll show you fun games" offered Sano.

"Don't get involved with him Sano or he might take you over to the dark side" said Kuon teasingly getting a giggle from Maria and another pout from Lory.

"Kuon! Don't say things like that to him, especially in front of your son" scolded Kyoko trying to keep the smile off her face.

Kuon's eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Otou-shan what is the dark shide?"

Looking down on his son Koun was about to answer when Kyoko stopped him "Don't even think about it Koun, stop filling his head with silly things."

Turning back to the rest of the room Kyoko said "Well everyone since we've solved this problem please excuse us as I have a meeting to attend soon and Sano needs to head home. Oh and don't forget dinner on Sunday you guys."

"Okaa-shan can I come with you?" pleaded Sano.

"Only if you behave yourself."

"I'll try"

Sano went from his father's arms into his mothers and the family left the office.

Outside the room Kyoko told her husband while putting down the wiggling Sano down "You know I haven't let you off the hook just yet."

"Oh come on, he was practically trying to break our marriage apart and plus I did ask him kindly to stop giving me all these romance roles but he refused."

"And that gives you leeway to not only cause days of emotional trouble but to drag your son into it too?"

"Okaa-shan I was the one who shtarted it" said Sano frankly.

"That still doesn't make it right Sano"

"Hai Okaa-shan."

"You two are quite the pair" said Kyoko as the pair watched their son skip on ahead.

* * *

Took me FOREVER to write this, so I would appreciate criticism, and i also felt like perhaps some parts of this might be confusing, so if you do find it confusing then please tell me. Also please point out any mistakes I've made/missed.

Hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading! :D

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ARE FOLLOWING THIS**! Since I can't personally thank you some of you...I hope you see this...eventually lol


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes be mine, as is Sano Hizuri ;D

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He gurgled happily with the lock of hair in his hands.

"Come on, please move him away from me" whined Reino, wondering what he did to deserve this fate. Besides trying to trap a married woman, but in his defense he had not known she had gotten married.

The woman sitting in the corner ignored him, sighing for about the hundredth time.

"Kyokooooo"

Head whipped in his direction and the glare he received was enough to shut his mouth…for a few minutes.

It was not his fault though; he didn't do babies. Period.

They were too innocent and cute for him, and this toddler was too much for him. Big round golden eyes that expressively made him even more endearing and the locks of black hair that fell in adorable messiness did not help either.

The thing that bothered Reino the most was the attachment the child felt for him. Reino could have, if he tried hard enough, overlooked the child's looks but the fact that the toddler seemed to adore him was beyond reasonable thinking. Most children hated Reino, or were scared of him.

His aura had made many a baby cry, but to his horror this boy had done the exact opposite.

He had looked at Reino in rapt interest and had not taken his eyes off since the beginning. When Kyoko had finally sat down, as far away from the sitting Reino as possible the boy had gotten out of his mother's arms and wobbly walked over to Reino. Without a second thought he had grabbed a fistful of Reino's platinum hair, laughing. Well he was the only one laughing, though Kyoko held a hidden smirk.

Reino had begged her but to no avail, she would not move the child away. His attentions were worse than being beaten to death!

After hours of torture (mere moments really) Kyoko had finally taken pity on the musician.

"Sano come here" she motioned for the child and Reino would have kissed her…if you know not for the fact that she was deliciously pissed at him and if this ball of a tom thumb was not around.

The boy looked at her, hand still full of sleek hair, but did not move.

When she repeated her statement the toddler looked at her and then back at the hair, and gave his mother a pout.

Kyoko shrugged and gave Reino a 'what're you gonna do' look.

"Hey you can't just stop like that he's you son!"

Sano giggled and gave a yank. Reino winced in pain and shifted his head even closer to those wide cheerful gold eyes.

"Hey Kyoko!"

Having enough of Reino's screams Kyoko turned to face him once again.

"Whose fault is it that I'm here beagle? Hmm? Need I remind you that you would not be in the oh so dire situation that you claim to be in if you had not tricked me!" she stated sternly and Reino was conflicted, wanted out of this boy's hand but at the same time his heart could not help but beat faster at Kyoko's anger, and those demons of hers, he could practically feel them, just waiting to be let out.

Devil Reino won out when he prodded "I didn't trick you."

Her eyes narrowed slowly and the darkness seeped out, "What did you just say?"

She questioned enunciated every word with a slow deliberateness.

"I didn't trick you."

The demons oozed out, targeting him as she slowly stood up, looking down at him.

"You didn't trick me?! Do you hear yourself? Who sent me a message that my manager wanted to speak with me in the most shadiest room in all of LME? Who then proceeded to lock the room once I came in? And pray tell me who forgot that he does not have the key to this room? Seriously bea-kyyyaaa Sano no!"

Kyoko dived to her son, who had decided that eating the hair in his hand would be the right thing to do, given the situation.

Reino jerked cupping the boy's dreaded chubby cheeks to stop his mouth from touching his precious hair.

Kyoko swiftly moved her son away from Reino and reprimanded him.

"Bad Sano! You do not eat things that are not considered food."

Lips wobbling and eyes tearing Sano poured his heart out, not because his mother was displeased with him but because his treat had been taken away from him.

Reino covered his ears as Kyoko tried to calm her son.

"Geez shut him up will you?"

Daggers were shot and a finger was pointed at him "You. Shut it."

Reino promptly shut up, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong.

He had just wanted some alone time with his akazukin-chan but it had all gone downhill very fast.

A sharp pain vibrated through his head as his head fell forward due to the force.

"OW!" yelled Reino as he rubbed the back of his hair as he questioned "What the hell was that for?"

Sano stopped crying and looked at the man in glee and to Reino's dismay clapped his hands, happy that he was being abused.

"Want okaa-san to do that again?"

Her son clapped again as Reino yelled "No!"

Kyoko avoided his gaze as Reino threw a glare at her.

She sat down again, putting her son in her lap.

"Feeling better?" she murmured to the boy as she stroked his head.

Reino watched as she played with her son.

"Why did you marry him?"

Kyoko turned away from Sano and glanced at Reino.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you marry him? And you had a son too" he said with no little disgust.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him "Why are you asking such a dumb question demon of hell?"

"Just answer the question."

A pause came over the room and Reino thought she would not answer, until she did.

"I love him that's why, what other reason would there be?"

"What happened to that revenge of yours?"

Kyoko laughed merrily "Oh I found how childish I was being, and plus there are better things to do in life then wasting it on hatred."

She gazed down warmly at her son.

Reino wanted to barf. Where had his akazukin-chan gone?

"That's pretty pathetic" he voiced.

Kyoko sighed and shook her head at him but did not say a word.

Sano looked up at her, forehead furrowed.

"Hungry?" she asked but he did not respond.

Rummaging through her bag Kyoko took out a bottle of juice and handed it to Sano, who took it without much thought.

While Sano sipped his juice through his sippy cup, Kyoko searched her bag.

Looking between her bag and the door she made Sano stand and walked to the door with her bag in hand.

"What are you doing?" asked a weary Reino.

"Trying to get out of here, something you obviously cannot be relied on for" she mumbled as she worked the lock with a pin.

Sano watched his mother for a while and Reino hoped he would not start crying again, clingy babies were worse than non-clingy ones.

To his alarm Sano started looking at him, sippy cup at his mouth.

Reino shook his head as the boy started walking towards him with a smile on his face.

Backing away the closer Sano came to him Reino backed himself into the wall.

He shrieked in a rather manly manner, or so he says, when the toddler plopped himself in Reino's lap.

"Kyokoooooo" he wailed.

She glanced over her shoulder and looked at the pair.

"Calm down you baka, you won't die, but make him cry and you'll have both Kuon and me on your case."

Reino whimpered as Kyoko went back to the task at hand. The toddler in his lap was bad but the evil father was worse!

Sano on the other hand observed the uncomfortable Reino and offered his sippy cup.

Reino shook his head, trying not to cry.

Sano babbled delightfully and played with Reino's hair.

Reino could feel it….his soul leaving him, bit by bit.

Minutes later Kyoko exclaimed "Got it!"

She opened the door with flourish and turned back to the other occupants of the room.

Her son had fallen asleep in Reino's lap and Reino was clearly turning into dust.

She giggled softly as she walked to them, who would have thought that the talisman against Reino she had dreamed about all those years ago was actually her son?

"Take him, take him, take him!" whispered Reino agitatedly.

"Hai hai" said Kyoko as she carefully took him from the man's lap, making sure not to wake her son up.

The minute the child's body left Reino's lap he jumped up and hightailed it out of the room so fast Kyoko had to make sure she was not hallucinating. She shrugged in indifference, she had been mad at him and had wanted to give him a piece of her mind but Sano had changed her mood, like he always did.

She looked down at the slumbering boy and kissed his forehead gently.

A couple of years later that same slumbering boy tugged at his Okaa-san's hand pointing excitedly "Look Okaa-san its Beagle-sama!"

"Why don't you go greet him Sano?" his Otou-san suggested innocently.

Grinning, Sano made a dash for the platinum haired singer before his Okaa-san could stop him "Beagle-sama!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the shriek echoed off the walls of LME.

"Really Kuon? Really?"

"What?" said Kuon, trying to keep the smirk off his face, while looking innocently at the love of his life.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and dragged her husband to go after their son.

* * *

I've been meaning to write a one-shot with sano and reino but either the story never worked in my head or it did not flow on paper, but finally here it is! Haha seriously I've been brainstorming this for almost one year! So its a relief that while I was typing up my other story this kinda crashed into my head and I had to type it out.

**Thanks to all those who will review/favorite/follow/read this! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya know just when i think i have typed out the last chapter for this story my brain does this: nee ner nee ner nee neeer! *Like bam!* Here's another plot bunny at the most weirdest times...

sigh Don't know if that's a good thing or not, seeing as how i feel like i'm lying to you guys when I tell you in reply to ur reviews that this is the last chapter or something..geez

Anywhoot's i love sano too much so i can't complain too much.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

His eyebrow furrowed in thought, he looked left and then he glanced right, only to repeat the process.

Time was of no accord to him, things like this could not be rushed. Picking the proper ice cream flavor was an art, an art that could not be hurried along.

Art took patience and the right amount of love. Love he had lots of, patience was his weakness. He loved both flavors.

He sighed and cupped his cheeks, never taking his eyes off the tubs in front of him. If he could, he would melt right through the display and dip right into the cool concoction. Now that was a dream worth dreaming, still reality intruded. Which flavor to pick?

Perhaps he could puppy dog eye his Okaa-san into buying two scoops? But that would be a gamble...dare he take the risk or should he not be greedy and just pick a flavor.

Tilting his head to the right he pondered, tilting it left he wondered.

Oh what was a man to do?!

Moving his hands from his cheeks he folded them on his small chest and started pacing to and fro. Every now and then he would shoot a glance at the tubs again.

A few patrons sitting on the tables watched his cute pacing. To see a three and a half feet boy pacing in an ice cream shop as if the world was about to end was decidedly adorable.

One Japanese patron in particular kept her eyes on him, sipping her drink with ease.

He took no notice of any of this, his mind too occupied with the task at hand. More like the equation at hand.

If he got flavor number one he would miss out on the uniqueness of flavor number two, but if he got flavor two he would miss out on the familiarity of flavor two.

Oh what was a man to do?!

One or two?

After much thinking and calculating he had finally managed to cut the choices down to two but now came his greatest challenge. What to do?

Stopping his pacing he stood in front of the tubs and glared in concentration. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough something would jump out at him to make an actual rational decision. Hmm...

No good, the glaring did nothing except make the old lady who passed by smile sweetly down at him.

Oh why did they have to give people so many choices to pick from? Why could not they be more simple, why confuse the masses more?

He yanked his hair in frustration and almost wished he was at the age where he could throw a tantrum, but alas he was a big boy now. He could not go around acting like a baby, and everybody knew that only babies threw tantrums and cried a lot. No he would not stoop so low, he was five years old now and he was going to school too so that made him an even bigger boy. No sir no tantrums for him, today..or ever for that matter.

Back to arms folded over his chest he stared, and stared, and stared some more. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning! Of course why did he not think of it before, such a simple solution to this great problem.

Dashing to his mother he practically leaped into her lap.

"Okaa-san can you please call Otou-san for me?"

Kyoko smiled a knowing smile and complied with her son's request.

Instead of greeting her Kuon said "Hey listen I'll be there soon, like twenty minutes or so. I kno-"

"Kuon?" Kyoko cut him off gently.

"Hai?"

"Kuon, your son would like to speak with you."

"Oh" stated Kuon, relived "Okay."

Kyoko handed Sano the phone and went back to her drink, pretending she was not listening to the amusing conversation at all.

"Otou-san?"

"Hai?"

"I have a big problem, and I need your help."

If anyone could help him pick an ice cream flavor it was his father, his father who could do no wrong and was perfect in every way, never mind when he got scolded by Okaa-san.

"Sure buddy, what's your problem"

"Well I can't pick which ice cream flavor I want. I can't decide between coffee or strawberry shortcake."

"Hmm, those are hard choices"

"Yep!"

"Well let's see, which one are you in the mood for right now?"

"Mood?" asked the confused Sano cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, which one do you want the most right now?"

"Hmm, let me think…"

"Okay, kiddo take your time."

Kyoko took a sip of the smoothie and looked out the window as the silence increased in the phone conversation.

"I think I want strawberry shortcake more right now, but what about the coffee? What if I don't want the strawberry shortcake as much when I get it?" exclaimed Sano to his patient father.

Kuon chuckled on the other end, "Well you can always get the coffee another time? Or we could go there again tomorrow and we could get some coffee ice cream for you then? How about that?"

"Un! That sounds good! Arigatou for helping me Otou-san!"

"No problem. Let me speak with your mother please."

Handing his mother the phone Sano skipped back to the counter and impatiently hopped on his feet as he waited for his mother so they could order.

Happy that his father, as usually knew the answer Sano smiled brightly.

When they finished ordering they went back to the table to await Kuon's arrival.

Exactly twelve minutes later Kuon arrived on the scene to a son who's rather large ice cream scoop was dripping down the cone and unto his hands.

Kyoko tried to keep the sticky stuff off her son's skin but sadly it did not work out so well. Ice cream is always a sneaky treat.

"What are you going to get?" asked Kyoko as Kuon bend down to peck her cheek.

"I was thinking some frozen yogurt" he said looking over at the yogurt display.

Kyoko froze mid-wipe and slowly gazed up at her husband.

If Sano took his time ordering his father was even more "careful". He analyzed, agonized, sometimes even called in backup just to pick some darn frozen yogurt flavor!

Kyoko let out a big sigh as Kuon peered up at the frozen yogurt possibilities. Who would have known that finicky eater Kuon Hizuri had a thing for frozen yogurt and that he considered it an art when picking out the right flavor because there were far too many logistics involved in making a choice.

This was going to be a long day thought Kyoko as she gave out another long sigh.

* * *

***IGNORE RANT***: Ranting helps me stay sane, so if you are actually reading this then...I AM FRIKIN HUNGRY!...sigh glad i got that off my chest..but seriously i want some darn food! And no i shan't make food, i'm too lazy right now and my darn bro gave his car to my other bro so he could go to work..ppfftt work, like that's important! My noodles are more important! Where did noodles come into the picture you ask? Well i told my bro to get some and he's like "with what car?" cuz there's no good noodle place by my house that actually delivers and im going around the house throwing an "adult" tantrum like im all grown up...pfffttthaha yeah right! Still i want my noooooooddddddllllllleeeeeeesssss! waaaaahhhhh!

*Will work for noodles*

You guys all think i'm crazy don't you?...it's okay I actually am...hehehehohohohoho...creep u guys out? Yeah creep myself out too sometimes.

**THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR THE REVIEWS, READS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS! **


End file.
